


Memories

by blueharlequin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aww, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cute, Established Relationship, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sweet vignette about the photos in Hotch’s bedroom. Fluffier than cotton candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Spencer never minded that Haley’s picture still sat on the dresser. At first it had unnerved him a bit when they had finally moved their relationship into the bedroom. Seeing your lover’s former wife staring at you from a picture just after having sex was a bit uncomfortable. But he had never been jealous that it was there. Aaron had been in love with Haley for a long time. Neither the divorce nor her death and been in his power to stop. He supposed there was certainly something to be said for childhood sweethearts. Spencer had thought it was sweet that his lover had been so devoted to one person even though she had clearly not shared the same ideals. And he could hardly think it was insensitive of Aaron to still have her picture. His dresser also had a picture of Jack, and Jess and there was even a small one of Aaron’s parents.

A few months after they had started dating his picture had joined the collection. He had stared at it for several moments, his heart beating fiercely and his throat threatening to close up before Aaron had noticed. The older man had simply kissed him on the cheek and muttered, “You’re my family too.” He had been so enthusiastic during their love making that night that the older man had thought Spencer had taken some sort of aphrodisiac.

But something was different today, all the pictures were gone. He rolled over on the bed eyeing the furniture as if it had offended him. Spencer heard the front door as Aaron finally made it home for the night. The older man stopped at the entrance to their room as he took in his young lover’s upside down position on the bed. “New sleeping position?”

Spencer shook his head still glaring at the top of the dresser, almost willing the absentee photos back into existence. Aaron followed his gaze, “Something wrong?” He had an inkling but wanted the young man to say it out loud.

“Where are the pictures?” he asked bluntly.

The senior agent smiled. “I hung them up in Jack’s room.”

Spencer nodded in understanding, but he still looked unsettled. His face scrunched up as he looked at the empty space. Taking pity on his beloved Aaron opened his briefcase and pulled out a paper wrapped bundle.

“I wanted to replace them with something.” He unwrapped the package and set the framed photo atop the bureau. Spencer’s breath caught as he looked at the picture. It was him, Jack and Aaron at one of Jack’s soccer games. They were standing behind Jack, one hand each on his shoulders, smiling, with an arm slung around each other’s waist as he held the soccer ball in front of him. Dave had snapped the picture just before the game started.

 _“Oh,”_ was all he managed to say before he had to close his eyes to stop the tears from bursting forth.

Suddenly the bed dipped and Aaron gathered him in his arms. The older man kissed him gently, “I only want the happiest memories I have to fill this room.”

Spencer kissed him back fiercely. Hugging him even closer he whispered in his lover’s ear, “I hope you’re not tired. I don’t think I’ll be able to let you sleep tonight.”

The senior agent chuckled, “Well I hope you’re prepared. I want to put many more photos up there.” They laughed together, excited at the thought of all the memories to come.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from considering that as I wrote it I was listening to the acoustic version of Nirvana’s “Where Did You Sleep Last Night.”


End file.
